


The First Date

by holywakamoly



Series: Jock and The Bad Boy [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: Basically a short snippet to how Jensen and Jared got together.





	The First Date

Jensen came up to him after practice one day, when he was going out of school, waiting for the bus seeing as how his parent’s texted him to tell him they weren’t able to pick him up as they had a last minute meeting in Poland.

He was wondering if he had to settle his own dinner for today and tomorrow, feeling somewhat sad that he had to eat alone once again.

Jensen had offered him a ride to his house and he was kind of apprehensive seeing as how he had a crush on Jensen since he was 11 and he was 15 now. It didn’t help that he hadn’t showered after practice thinking he could go home, shower and be in his sleep clothes. He didn’t get how Jensen seemed to be able to ride a bike when he only had a learner’s permit and had no one supervising him. Jared wanted to decline but Jensen had insisted, all the while taking his bag for him and throwing it in the trunk of his bike.

It ended with him standing there looking at Jensen blankly. Jensen had gotten on the bike and was holding out the helmet for him to take it.

When that didn’t happen, Jensen threw the helmet to him and gestured for him to come over. Standing beside Jensen, who helped him to buckle it up. He felt his heart starting to race. This was the closest he had ever gotten to Jensen. He held onto Jensen’s shoulder and climbed up. Not knowing where to hold, and from seeing movies he held on to Jensen’s waist. Jensen patted his hand and he tightened his grip. It was a short ride, but leaning against Jensen felt amazing and he could feel his heartbeat quicken at being so close to Jensen.

Getting off the bike, Jared wanted to invite him in but thinking of the mess he had left, he decided it would be better not to invite him. Jared didn’t even know if Jensen would want to come in.  
Jared felt awkward standing there in front of his house, watching Jensen and his bike. The way he was straddling the bike, showing off those muscular thighs.

“Jared, wanna go out with me tomorrow?” Jensen asked seeing the far-off look Jared had.

Jared nodded so quickly that Jensen wanted to drag him closer to kiss and see how Jared would react.

“Good boy, dress nice. Be ready at 6 with those black jeans and a t-shirt and your black jacket. You’d look good for me” With that Jensen revved his bike and sped off, faster then what he drove when Jared was on.

Jared looked at him speeding away, flushing at the words of “good boy” but went in before others saw him. Jensen wanted those clothes on him and he would make sure to iron them to look neat and good for him.

*The Next Day*

By 5.50 pm, Jared was ready and pacing around in the living room. He was excited to be going on a date with Jensen.

When Jensen picked him up, he had to stop himself from staring at Jensen, who had brought a single rose and kissed him on the cheek. During the date, Jensen had pushed his chair for him and ordered his meal which was weird but he let it go as Jensen had, after all, ordered his favorite dishes. Jared did wonder to how Jensen knew his favorite foods but did not ponder on it for long. By the end of the meal, Jared felt so comfortable with Jensen. Jensen didn’t push when he didn’t answer some questions but ensured to let him have a good time. Jensen did feed him food from his own plate. When they had gotten dessert, they ended up with sharing one, and Jensen fed him the whole time.

He could feel himself blushing with every bite that was offered. Jensen had told him, “Baby, you look extra pretty with that blush on your face. It’s taking me everything not to jump across this table to kiss you stupid”

Jared had blushed and looked down. He wanted Jensen to kiss him stupid anyway.

At the end of the meal, they had walked around town, with Jensen leading the conversation. They ended up sitting in the park and watching the stars. When Jared had started yawning, Jensen told him he would bring him back here another time. Jared had wanted to spend more time but Jensen told him that he rather Jared go home and rest. Jared whined lightly but Jensen stood up and grabbed his hand to bring him up effortlessly. 

He swooned internally, Jensen was strong. 

At the front of his door, Jensen's arms had slipped down his sides to rest on his hips and drew him forward towards Jared. Jensen's face bent down into Jared's and he felt a hot mouth close over his. Jared was kissed softly at first and then with an intensity that made him cling to Jensen's arms as if it was the only solid thing. His mouth was parting his lips, making him feel hot, cold and shivery in the night. Before Jared knew it, he was kissing back.

The next thing Jared knew, Jensen stepped back and smirked at him.

“Gimme your number, princess” Jensen thrust-ed his hand out. Jared handed it over and glared for the pet name which had no effect. All Jensen had done was smirk at him and used Jared’s phone.

“I’ll text you later, princess” With that Jensen waved and walked to his bike.

Jared shouted out, that he’s not a princess, which earned loud laughter. He looked down at what Jensen saved his name as and whined. Jensen had sent himself a message. “King Devil” as the name and a message, “I’m a princess, save me from this life please, my devil”

Smiling to himself, he went in and jumped into his bed. He could still feel Jensen’s lips on him and that cologne that Jensen was wearing still lingered around him. He could see himself falling even harder for this boy. Hearing a alert, he looked at the phone and flushed. “Princess, i’ll bring you to school on Monday morning.”

“Thanks, Jensen. I really enjoyed myself today! ☺️”

“Did you now? Was it the meal or the kiss or being called princess?”

“Jensen!!”

“Come on, sweetheart. This is between the both of us”

“I liked the kiss the most”

“That’s good. I liked kissing those pretty lips. Always did love the way you would bite them”

“😨😨”

“Blushing aren’t you, princess?”

“I’m not a princess!”

“Yeah you are. My princess Jared. Alright, baby. Go sleep. I’ll text you tomorrow okay?”

“Okay Jensen. Goodnight and sweet dreams! 😌”

“Night princess. Dream of me being your devil”

Jared groaned and kept his phone on his bedside. Heeding Jensen's advise, he tried to go to sleep, thinking about Jensen and his smile/smirk on his face

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have further ideas or what not, feel free to talk to me on tumblr - mudderfucker26


End file.
